Escape With You!
by InggriSealand
Summary: Kepergian Peter membuat orangtuanya panic. Mereka mencari Peter kesana-kemari hingga melalui siaran. Apakah Peter akan dapat ditemui kedua orangtuanya? Apakah Arthur akan pergi ke barat untuk membunuh adik kesayangannya sendirian? fic EnglandxSealand!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Escape With You**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Desclaimer: hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>  
><strong>Character: SealandEngland**  
><strong>Summary: Tolong bawa aku pergi bersamamu! Aku tidak ingin dirumah itu! Kumohon! Bawa aku pergi kemanapun! Aku janji tidak akan nakal!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disebuah rumah yang luas di pinggir pantai, hidup seorang pria kaya dengan istrinya yang juga seorang pria. Mereka hidup bahagia dengan seorang anak laki-laki dan seekor anjing betina. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Peter. Peter anak berumur 12 tahun yang sangat suka bermain. Walau begitu, ia sangat perhatian dan pengertian. Ia bahagia hidup dengan ayah dan ibunya sampai saat itu tiba. Ya, suatu hari itu, Peter mendengar ucapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku bahagia sekali dengan pertunangan ini" ucap sang ibu, Tino.

"Hn, aku juga" jawab sang ayah, Berwald. "Peter pasti akan bahagia"

Peter tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan kedua orangtuanya. Matanya membesar layaknya disamber petir saat melihat anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan ditunangi dengan perempuan itu. Apalagi perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang tidak ia kenal. Ia segera bergegas kekamarnya dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Ayo kita harus segera mengenalkannya pada Peter. Ia beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu" ucap Tino.

Peter yang mendengarnya langsung panic dan segera mengambil sebuah pakaian dan uang tabungannya lalu pergi keluar dari rumah tanpa memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa aku harus bertunangan dengan cewek jelek itu?" Batinnya sambil berlari tanpa melihat arah.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari sehingga kehilangan arah. Ia terus berlari hingga ia merasakan capai.

"Hosh, hosh, dimana aku?" Ucapnya melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu tempat ia berada. "Sejak kapan aku ada disini?"

Peter jalan dengan linglung di daerah itu tanpa melihat kedepan sehingga ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria. Peter dikejutkan oleh pria tersebut. Pria tersebut mempunyai alis yang tebal dan berambut blond punk, dan ia membawa... PISTOL?. Ya, Peter terkejut akan pistol yang dibawa pria itu.

"Pi-pi-pi- pistol?" Pekik Peter kaget. Pria itu segera membungkam mulut kecil Peter dan menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil.

"Sst! Jangan berisik atau nyawamu akan menghilang!" Ucap pria itu. Peter mengangguk dengan panik. Pria itu melepaskan bungkamannya dan segera memasukan pistol tersebut ke balik rompi coklatnya.

"Hei, kau seorang pembunuh?" Tanya Peter penasaran.

Pria itu menoleh kearah Peter dan mengangkat tangannya "Menurutmu?"

"Ng, aku tidak tahu"

"Aku bukan pembunuh, tapi aku berniat membunuh" ucap pria itu.

"Be-be-berniat membunuh? Berarti kau pembunuh dong!"

"Aku sudah bilang 'bukan',kan?"teriak pria itu seketika. "Anak kecil memang tidak mengerti apa-apa"

"Hei, aku sudah 12 tahun" bantah Peter.

"Anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil"

"Hei kenapa kau ingin membunuh?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kenapa?" Peter tetap bersikeras mendapatkan jawaban dari pria itu sehingga mengikuti pria itu pergi.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Ta-tapi, aku kesasar"

"Itu sih masalahmu sendiri, jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu! Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu! Aku tidak akan nakal, maka dari itu, biarkan aku ikut kamu"

"Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut! Kau pengganggu!"

"Tapi," Peter terdiam seketika. Ia menunduk sedih "Aku tidak mau dirumah itu. Kalau dirumah itu, aku akan ditunangi oleh wanita jelek yang tidak kukenal"

Melihat hal itu, pria itu merasakan kasihan juga. Pria itu menhela nafasnya dan berkata "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut! Tapi janji tidak akan nakal!"  
>Peter tersenyum dan memeluk pria itu. "Thankyou very much"<p>

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke barat!"

"Namamu siapa?" Ucap Peter semangat. "Namaku Peter"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland" senyum pria itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke barat bersama-sama.

.

**xxx**

.

Perjalanan ke barat membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Terkadang mereka mampir ke sebuah toko untuk makan, istirahat, dan bertengkar sehingga tanpa terasa, hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Hei, kita akan menginap dimana?" Tanya Peter sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

Arthur melirik kearah Peter dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hah? Kau ingin kita menginap dimana? Tentu saja kita akan menginap disini!" Tunjuk Arthur ke tempat ia berdiri.

"Apa? Tidur disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Kalau keberatan lebih baik kau pulang ketempat orang tuamu berada!" Ucap Arthur dengan dinginnya sambil memungut koran di tanah dekat ia berdiri.

"Tapi, disini gelap dan pasti menakutkan!" Keluh Peter. Kembali Arthur menatap sinis kepada Peter.

"Kalau kau tidak mau disini, kamu boleh pulang atau pergi saja sendirian. Sejak awal aku tidak mengajakmu" Arthur segera menyelimuti dirinya dengan koran kotor tersebut dan tidur di tanah itu.

Peter terdiam melihat Arthur dan cemberut. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa anak orang kaya yang selalu hidup mewah seperti dia harus tidur ditanah kotor seperti itu?. Ia tidak bisa terima dengan semua ini namun ia teringat kembali kepada kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya tadi pagi. Ia kembali murung dan akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di tanah tersebut dan menutupi dirinya dengan koran agar tidak kedinginan. Suasana hening seakan dunia membisu.

"Hei" panggil Peter memecahkan kesunyian. "Sudah tidur?"

"-Sudah"

"Kenapa kau berniat membunuh orang? Apakah orang tersebut musuhmu? Apa kau harus membunuhnya tanpa ampun?" Pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkannya.

Arthur terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh dalam waktu yang singkat.

"- Dia pernah menjadi adik angkatku. Dia tinggal di Amerika. Kini orang itu bekerja sama dengan mafia Italia dan berusaha untuk menjatuhkanku" ucapnya datar. "Akubukan membencinya. Aku menyayanginya. Karena itu, aku ingin membunuhnya"

Peter menatap Arthur dengan iba yang sejak tadi tidur disebelahnya.

"Bukankah kau akan merasa kehilangan setelah membunuhnya? Bukankah kau akan menyesal seumur hidup bila membunuhnya?"

Arthur terdiam seketika. "Aku akan menanggung penyesalan itu seumur hidupku"

"Kau pasti sengsara" ucap Peter tanpa sadar mengelus rambut blonde Arthur. "Kenapa kau harus menanggung penyesalanmu seumur hidupmu seorang diri? Kau bisa meminta pertolongan pada orang lain yang kau percaya"

Arthur terdiam seakan memikirkan perkataan Peter. Namun, ia malu untuk mengakui perasaannya sehingga ia membalikkan badannya dan berkata "Sudahlah anak kecil tidur saja! Besok harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan melanjutkan perjalanan!"

Tidak lama setelah itu, Peter tertidur disebelah tubuh hangat Arthur. Arthur menjadi salah tingkah dan berdebar-debar.

Pagi itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang. Arthur menggendong Peter yang masih tertidur. Sudah berkali-kali ia membangunkan Peter, namun anak kecil itu masih tidak bangun juga. Hampir saja Arthur berniat meninggalkan Peter kalau ia tidak ingat dengan jeritan Peter yang tidak ingin pulang, kemarin. Ia menggendong Peter di punggungnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan panjang tersebut. Mataharipun memperlihatkan wajahnya perlahan demi perlahan dan ayampun dengan merdunya berkokok berkali-kali. Peter terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara ayam tersebut.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Arthur.

Peter tersentak kaget saat ia sadari ia sudah ada dalam gendongan Arthur.

"Ah, sejak kapan aku digendong?"

"Sejak tadi aku bangunkan kamu tapi kamu tidak bangun-bangun juga" jawab Arthur. "Kau berat juga ya"

"Tu- turunkan aku!" Ucap Peter malu.

"Bercanda! Kamu enteng kok" ucap Arthur tertawa. Melihat itu, wajah Peter tampak memerah bagaikan tomat yang matang. Dadanya bergemuruh tanda tidak tenang.  
>Selama perjalanan itu, mereka terdiam tanpa berjalan dan berjalan hingga memasuki sebuah perdesaan. Perdesaan itu tampak seperti kota. Disana terdapat toko baju bagus dan mahal, restoran terkenal yang mahal, dan sebagainya. Karena daerah tersebut sangatlah sedikit penduduknya maka disebutlah desa.<p>

"Aaahhh" teriak Peter membelah keramaian di desa itu sehingga Arthur dan warga desa dibuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Arthur kesal.

"Itu- itu toko baju yang selama ini ingin kukunjungi!" Histeris Peter sambil menunjuk ke toko baju tersebut. Ia menarik paksa tangan Arthur dan masuk kedalam toko baju tersebut.

"Waaaaa, baju-baju yang aku inginkan selama ini" seru Peter dengan semangat.

"Kau ini ngapain sih? Mau apa kau kesini? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu" pekik Arthur.

Peter tersenyum dengan santainya. "Tenang saja! Sebelum pergi, aku sempat mengambil kartu kredit ayahku"

"Geh! Kecil-kecil kau sudah jadi pencuri, ya"

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu" ucap Peter tersenyum hambar.

Peter memilih-milih pakaian yang ada di toko itu. Terkadang ia mencobanya di ruang ganti.

"Hei bagaimana penampilanku?" Ucap Peter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia memperlihatkan pakaian yang ia coba kepada Arthur.

"Ya, lumayan" ucap Arthur malu-malu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ketempat baju-baju digantung. Peter melihat kearah Arthur yang menunjukan ekspresi ingin membelinya.

"Jerk!" Panggil Peter. Sejak Peter bertengkar dengan Arthur saat melakukan perjalanan kemarin, ia memanggil Arthur dengan sebutan Jerk. "Kalau kamu ingin, aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"A-aku tidak ingin, kok"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggaplah ucapan terimakasihku. Lagipula, pakaianmu sudah dekil"

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak punya uang! Aku hanya membawa sedikit uang dan sudah menghabiskannya!" Pekik Arthur tidak terima. "Aku ini orang kaya!"

"Yaaah. Aku tau kok. Tapi kau sekarang sedang kehabisan uang, bukan? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau pasti sudah beberapa hari tidak mandi dan tidak ganti baju, kan?"

Arthur tetap terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan keras kepala! Cepat cari baju yang ingin kau pakai lalu kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita!"

Diperintah oleh Peter yang lebih kecil darinya, Arthurpun mulai kesal dan memilah-milah baju yang akan ia gunakan.

Peter tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Arthur yang mendumel sembari memilah-milah baju. Tidak lama, mereka membeli baju dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, belum beberapa langkah, perut Peter berbunyi kencang menunjukkan tanda lapar. Peter tersenyum kecil kepada Arthur yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuh anak itu. Namun, Arthur tidak sempat memarahinya karena perutnya juga mulai berbunyi layaknya keroncong Jawa.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan makan!" ucap Peter semangat dan lagi-lagi ia menarik tangan Arthur untuk masuk ke sebuah restoran terdekat. Mereka-pun memesan makanan dan memakannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca dan review cerita saya... saya harap cerita ini bisa menarik perhatian kalian XDD saya lanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak itu tergantung reviewan dari kalian... ada keluhan, silahkan bilang di reviewan juga... akhirnya cerita ini terbit juga... cerita ini terjadi karena saya iseng-iseng gambar Peter pakai rok bersama Iggy yang ingin membunuh orang hahaha... ooc banget ya nih cerita... mohon kritik dan saran yaaaa ... terimakasih banyaaaakkkk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Escape With You**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Desclaimer: hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>  
><strong>Character: SealandEngland**  
><strong>Summary: <strong>**Kepergian Peter membuat orangtuanya panic. Mereka mencari Peter kesana-kemari hingga melalui siaran. Apakah Peter akan dapat ditemui kedua orangtuanya? Apakah Arthur akan pergi ke barat untuk membunuh adik kesayangannya sendirian?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Fuaaah, kenyang" ucap Peter segera bersender di bangkunya. Ia telah melahap semua makanan yang ia pesan direstoran itu.

"Hei, _Gitt_, jangan bersandar seperti itu setelah makan!" ucap Arthur lantang. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang bermalas-malasan setelah makan. Ia terus mengomel dan mengomel kepada Peter.

Peter tidak mempedulikan omelan-omelan Arthur sedikitpun. Ia segera beralih kearah televisi yang ada didekat situ. Iapun tersentak kaget melihat siaran berita disiang itu.

_'Diberitahukan kepada semua masyarakat yang melihat anak yang ada didalam foto ini untuk menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Anak ini menghilang sejak kemarin dan sampai saat ini ia belum juga dapat ditemukan. Anak keluarga Oxenstierna berumur 12tahun yang mempunyai ciri-ciri bermata biru, berambut blond dan mempunyai alis sedikit tebal'_

Peter terbelalak melihat kearah siaran berita siang itu. ia melihat foto dirinya dan tangisan kedua orangtuanya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, Arthur juga tengah menonton berita tersebut.

Peter dengan segera menggenggam tangan Arthur dan membawanya pergi dari restoran itu. ia berlari tanpa memikirkan ucapan-ucapan Arthur yang ditariknya.

"HEI _GITT_!" teriak Arthur lalu menepis tangan Peter. Peter tersentak kaget dan tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia lalu berbalik menatap Arthur.

"Maaf" ucapnya menyesal. Arthur menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan.

Arthur menghela nafasnya, ia segera merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Peter dengan lembutnya.

"Kau tidak mau pulang kerumah dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak akan memulangkanmu sampai kau memaksaku untuk memulangkanmu, _Gitt_!"

Peter terbelalak mendengar ucapan Arthur. Arthur segera membalikkan badannya. Peter tahu bahwa wajah Arthur kini sedang memerah merona.

"Terserah kau ingin berpikiran seperti apa, tapi ini demi ambisiku!" ucap Arthur kembali.

Peter memeluk Arthur dengan eratnya. Wajahnyapun ikutan memerah.

"Terimakasih, _Jerk_ Arthur"

"Ja—jangan peluk-peluk!"

Peter tersenyum senang. Merekapun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke barat.

.

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Berminggu-minggu sudah Peter dan Arthur melakukan perjalanan ke barat tanpa kendaraan. Terkadang selama perjalanannya mereka bertengkar dan berdebat. Terkadang mereka berhenti untuk istirahat, makan dan tidur. Perjalanan yang mengesankan. Mereka melewati hutan, gunung, bukit dan lainnya. Mereka bermain dengan binatang-binatang yang mereka temui.<p>

Dalam peristirahatan mereka di dalam hutan alami, Arthur segera membasuh wajahnya di sungai yang jernih itu. Peter duduk sambil bermain dengan kelinci yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka.

"Peter—" panggil Arthur sambil menghandukan wajahnya yang basah.

"Yup?"

"Orangtuamu mencarimu—" Arthur menghentikan kalimatnya seketika. "—Mereka sayang padamu"

Peter terdiam tanpa sepatah kata.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kabur seperti ini—"

"—dan aku harus menuruti mereka untuk ditunangkan dengan gadis itu?" Peter segera memutuskan kalimat Arthur. "Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku tidak mau ditunangkan seperti itu! itu membosankan! Aku tidak mau jalan hidupku diatur seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau mempunyai orang yang sayang padamu!" Pekik Arthur lantang.

Peter tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Arthur. Ia terdiam. Arthur terdiam. suasana hening. Burung-burung yang sejak tadi berkicaupun ikut terdiam.

Peter menatap Arthur dengan lurus tanpa ragu. "Lalu, kau pikir tidak ada yang sayang padamu?"

Arthur tersentak mendengar ucapan Peter. Ia tertunduk sedih.

"—ya" ucapnya parau. "Sejak kecil aku hidup sendiri tanpa teman. Teman-temanku hanyalah teman imajinasi. Tidak ada satupun yang mencintaiku, kakak-kakakkupun selalu memukuliku dan menjadikan aku sebagai kelinci permainannya saja, begitu juga dengan Francis, tetanggaku. Francis memang jahil sejak dulu dan selalu membuatku kesal. Lalu Alfred adik angkatkupun juga berusaha untuk menjatuhkanku. Padahal saat itu adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan milik kami"

Peter tetap menatap Arthur tanpa tergoyahkan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Jerk_, kau itu bodoh, ya!" ucap Peter yang membuat Arthur terbingung-bingung dengan kalimatnya. "Apakah dari sekian lamanya kau hidup dengan mereka tidak ada satupun pengalamanmu yang indah dengan mereka? Kau dicintai oleh mereka! Tidak hanya oleh adik angkatmu!"

Arthur tetap terdiam heran denganucapan Peter.

"Kau tidak akan dapat merasakan rasa sayang mereka,_ Jerk_, karena kau selalu memikirkan penderitaanmu dan mengkasihani dirimu sendiri!" ucap Peter lantang. "Bila kau merasa tidak ada satupun yang mencintaimu, maka AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI ORANG NOMOR SATU YANG MENCINTAIMU!"

Arthur terbelalak mendengar ucapan Peter. Wajahnya memerah padam. Begitu juga dengan Peter yang mengucapkan kalimat gombal nan memalukan itu didepan Arthur.

"A—apa yang kau barusan katakan,_ Gitt_?" ucap Arthur malu.

"Karena itu aku bilang padamu, aku mencintaimu!" ucap Peter mempertegaskannya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Ia juga tidak pernah berpikir akan menyatakan perasaannya seperti itu.

Arthur tertunduk malu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang adalah bahwa ia senang ada yang menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu. ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dikala wajahnya yang memerah. Airmatanyapun berjatuhan tanpa ia inginkan.

"_Jerk_, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Peter mendekati Arthur. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Arthur tersentak kaget saat mengetahui airmatanya yang berjatuhan itu. pilu rasanya dihatinya, namun pilu dihatinya menghilang bersamaan dengan airmatanya.

Peter menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya yang kosong itu, ia menatap wajah Arthur yang terlapisi airmatanya. Begitu indah dan manis sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Arthur. Arthur tersentak seketika lalu menerima ciuman dari Peter. Mereka mentautkan llidah mereka masing-masing.

_"I love you, Jerk. So,_ jangan berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang mencintaimu lagi!" ucap Peter malu.

.

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana ini, Berwald? Peter masih belum ditemukan!" ucap seorang pria manis yang mempunyai hati seperti bongkahan es yang mudah retak. Ia menangis dalam ruangan yang gelap sambil menatap kearah pria disebelahnya. Dibawah matanya dapat terlihat lingkar mata bagaikan panda yang membuktikan bahwa dia kurang tidur selama anaknya hilang. Ia begitu menghawatirkan anak satu-satunya itu.<p>

"T'n'nglah, Tino. Ak' b'ru s'ja m'nd'patk'n k'bar b'hw' P'ter d't'mukan d' s'atu t'mp't" ucap pria berkaca mata bermata biru pekat bagaikan emerald.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"D'a t'l'h m'makai ATMk' unt'k m'mb'li s'suatu. 'ku y'k'n k'ta b'sa m'n'muk'nnya"

"Pak!" panggil seorang polisi yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka. "Kami telah mendapat laporan bahwa anak bapak dan i—ibu telah ditemukan"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Tino khawatir.

"Mereka ada ditengah lautan menuju Amerika"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Tino segera tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana tidak? Lautan menuju Amerika. Itu sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi orangtua yang selalu memanjakan anaknya dan melarang anaknya pergi main jauh-jauh selama ini.

"B'ikl'h k'ta s'sul d'a!" ucap Berwald bergegas sambil menggendong Tino, istri tercintanya.

"Baik pak!"

Sementara itu di lautan luas diatas kapal megah bak Titanic, Arthur dan Peter menikmati pemandangan indah laut biru.

"Anginnya segar" ucap Peter sambil menikmati angin laut. "Aku ingat, kami sering sekali jalan-jalan keluar negri naik kapal laut seperti ini. Aku, papa dan mama melihat lumba-lumba dilautan"

Peter termenung seketika mengingat orangtuanya.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Peter. "Aku anak orang kaya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal kata 'Oxenstierna' dipelosok dunia ini. Mereka semua takut dan kagum terhadap ayahku. Mereka menghormati ayahku dan mereka sangat takut pada ayahku. Aku sangat disayang tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Mereka menjagaku dan sangat berhati-hati. Aku senang bersama mereka—"

Arthur terdiam mendengarkan cerita Peter sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

"Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan aku keluar jauh-jauh dari rumah. Ia begitu menjagaku. Mungkin bila ibu tahu aku pergi ke Amerika bersamamu, ia pasti panik sekali. Ehehe" Peter tertawa kecil sambil menatap Arthur. "_Jerk,_ aku sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Setelah ini, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"

Arthur menepuk-tepuk kepala Peter. Ia mematikan rokoknya yang baru saja ia hidupkan.

"Kau bicara seperti itu seakan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" ucap Arthur sambil menatap lautan. Peter tersenyum kecil.

Arthur menatap Peter dengan lurus tanpa ragu. "Indah"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, bola matamu itu bagaikan lautan biru ini. Begitu indah dan menyegarkan bila dipandang" ucap Arthur. "Aku juga menikmati perjalanan ini dan aku berharap bisa terus bersamamu seperti ini. Karena aku terasa kembali hidup bila bersamamu"

Peter tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan-ucapan Arthur. Ia tidak menyangka, Arthur akan mengucapkan kalimat memalukan seperti itu. dan tentu saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kecupan dari Arthur untuk kedua kalinya. Peter memeluk Arthur dengan eratnya, begitu juga dengan Arthur. Mereka memperdalam kecupan tersebut.

"_Jerk_, aku tidak mau pulang tanpamu" ucap Peter parau. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pria yang ada didepan matanya ini. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria itu.

"Tidak akan kupulangkan!" ucap Arthur mempererat pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya. "Tetaplah disisiku! Bersamaku, Peter!"

"_I will_"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My OTP XDD... akhirnya bisa juga buat cerita tentang Inggrisealand XDDD... asyeeekkk XDD selama ini selalu bingung nuangin idenya ke ffn XDDD selalu buat gambarnya terus XDD**

**Sorry ya apdetnya lama... karena males nulis dan susah menuangkan idenya dalam bentuk cerita.. dan akhir2 ini sibuk banget... sekali lagi hontouni gomennasai A... maaf kalau part 2 ini tidak memuaskan sama sekali.. tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memuaskan pembaca... A/...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih sudah membacanya dan maaf kalau ternyata masih TBC... semoga apdet untuk yg nomor 3 ga terlalu lama... w doakan saja... dan maaf kalau banyak typo karena saya suka bingung typo jadi tolong beritahu...<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Minta REVIEW-annya please.. suka tidak sukanya juga bilang saja... <strong>


End file.
